


Leaf Me Alone

by rosesupposes



Series: Newsiestober 2019 [2]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Autumn Leaves, Gen, Newsiestober, Slice of Life, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 08:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21051065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesupposes/pseuds/rosesupposes
Summary: "It had been a subject of debate all day; the Jacobs family kept their front lawn free of leaves in the fall but left their backyard (where all of their trees were) to gather leaves until Esther and Mayer decided it was time for their kids to help out and spend a Sunday raking the leaves and then taking them to the local yard waste site."No one wants to rake leaves at the Jacobs household but they end up having a leaf fight anyway.A drabble for Newsiestober Day 15.





	Leaf Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my contribution to day 15 of Newsiestober: autumn leaves.
> 
> I just wanted some Jacobs family time. This is one of those stories that comes from my life but it's one of those things that no one ever things is real because it sounds fake. 
> 
> This not edited very much but I hope you still enjoy! My next Newsiestober prompt should be 17: sweaters with some love to the Power of the Press gang.

"C'mon, Les," Davey called, knocking on their closed bedroom door. "Mom and Dad said no dessert if we don't get the leaves done before dinner."

It had been a subject of debate all day; the Jacobs family kept their front lawn free of leaves in the fall but left their backyard (where all of their trees were) to gather leaves until Esther and Mayer decided it was time for their kids to help out and spend a Sunday raking the leaves and then taking them to the local yard waste site. Les absolutely did not want to rake any of the leaves but both Davey and Sarah refused to do any raking unless they were all raking. It had gotten to the point that their parents felt the need to impose consequences.

"Les!"

Les did not open the door, which was apparently locked even though they weren't supposed to lock the door. "Leave me alone, Davey! Mama said I don't have to because I have homework."

"Les, you're in fourth grade and Mom made you do your homework on Friday night. You don’t have that much homework!"

“I still have more!”

“Les!” Davey said, banging on the door one more time. Les didn’t answer this time and Davey leaned heavily against the door. “I’m not leaving until you come out.” No answer.

Sarah appeared in front of him not even a minute later, grinning from ear to ear. She grabbed his hand and started pulling him away.

“No, Sarah, I’m not doing this without, Les.” He pulled his hand away but she just grabbed it again.

“No, I have a plan. We’re gonna do like 10 minutes without him. C’mon”

* * *

Approximately 15 minutes later, Davey and Sarah were back at Les and Davey’s door, this time with the key their parents kept for emergencies. “Les,” Sarah called, knocking on the door even as Davey slowly unlocked the door so they could enter quietly. “Come on, if you don’t get out here, there’s gonna be no dessert.”

Davey nodded to her, slowly turning the door knob. “Yeah, Les, we know you’re not doing homework.”

“I am!” Les yelled back at them.

When Sarah and Davey opened the door, Les wasn’t paying any attention to them, absorbed in whatever game he was playing on his hand-me-down Nintendo.

“That’s it,” Sarah said, standing over him suddenly and causing Les to yelp. “You’re coming with us.” She grabbed the game from his hand.

“You can’t make me!” he said, crossing his arms.

Davey grinned at Sarah and she nodded. “Yeah. I think we can.” And with that, Davey scooped Les up over his shoulder with only a little bit of difficulty and carried him out of their room. Sarah grabbed Les’s coat and followed behind them.

Les made a racket the whole way outside but it seemed to be more and more put on as they moved away from their room. Soon enough, they were outside and headed towards the substantial pile of leaves Sarah and Davey had managed to rake up in about 15 minutes. “Wanna play in some leaves, Les?”

“Davey, no! No! No! No!” Les shrieked as Davey tossed him into the pile of leaves but he was laughing by the time he hit them. He stood up and put on the jacket and shoes Sarah handed him but then he turned sharply to Davey. “You’re going down.”

“No!” Sarah said, grabbing the hood of his jacket to stop him from moving toward Davey. “We have to make bigger piles before we push anyone else in.”

“No fair!” Les protested but he took the rake Davey handed him anyway and, after making a plan that included rules to a raking game, they got to work forming a massive pile in the center of the yard.

* * *

Mayer found his wife in the kitchen when he returned home from some errands and a trip to the supermarket for some forgotten groceries. She was washing some dishes and looking out into the backyard through the window above the sink. He came to stand next to her, looking out the window with her and seeing his children throwing leaves at each other as they ran around a giant pile of leaves in the center of the yard.

“How long did it take them to finish?”

“After Davey carried Les outside and dropped him into some leaves?” she said, turning to him with a raised eyebrow. “Only about 45 minutes. Then Les pushed Davey into the leaves and they started doing this.”

“Is dinner ready?” He wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Mhmm.” She leaned back into him, just resting.

“We should call them in to eat if you want to bag up the leaves and take them to yard waste.”

She smiled, as Les snuck up to Sarah with an armful of leaves and dumped them over her head. “We can give them a few more minutes.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at rosesupposes.


End file.
